List of Characters in WolduWarriors
Main Characters Zeke '- A kid who goes to Woldumar and gradually gets older as the main series progresses. Eventually gets kidnapped by Shadowbutt, not many other defining traits. In the fourth game, he is shown at another camp with three other people and must work with the WolduWarriors to save Woldumar. 'Calvin '- Zeke's best friend, a short and immature fellow who specializes at doing things quickly and multiple low-damage attacks at once. In the first game, he is obsessed with a girl named Chandler, and after that, video games. Playable in all four games. 'Will '''- Another of the WolduWarriors, who's the youngest of the bunch and is quite enthusiastic and hyper. Grows more mature as the games go by, and eventually has a completely new look in the fourth game. He specializes in high-damage attacks and is strong, but not quite as fast. Playable in all four games. '''Steven - A strange, quiet boy who seems to be obsessed with cheese sandwiches. He is the final main WolduWarrior and all of his attacks are really weird and revolve around cheese. Playable in the first three games, but in the fourth he goes to Canada and is replaced by Brian. Reuben '- An... interesting camper at Woldumar. In the first game, he's transformed into a sandwich and becomes loud, crude and obnoxious, but often appears to aid you and your party. After Shadowbutt is defeated, he turns back into a human, and in the fourth game becomes a full-fledged WolduWarrior. '''Brian '- A mopey boy who none of the WolduWarriors really like that much, but he replaces Steven in the 4th game. He eventually proves his worth, and is shown to have some powerful attacks. Friends 'Chips '- A young chipmunk who lives somewhere in the bushes near Woldumar. He's the first Friend obtained in all four games and tells you about your surroundings. 'Sully '- The blind squirrel in the visitors center who gives you the ability to ride on him. Obtainable in all four games. He was possessed at the beginning of the second game, but once he was fought, he turned back to normal. 'Willy '- Not to be confused with Will or Bill, this weasel lives in the prairie and can suck you underground and move you under logs. He's found in every game. '''Smiley/Franklin - A turtle who lives in the visitors center but frequently appears in the Lagoon. You can use his shell as a ride or get a boost in the water, and he's found in all four games. Also acts as Zeke's Battle Friend. Foxy '- A flirtatious female fox who is known for defeating Hooga Hoogas. Found in the first three games at the pine forest. '''Jumps '- A frog who used to be Mo's trainer and can jump far, obviously. Found in the first game only. 'Spidey '- An enigmatic spider with web-making abilities. Found in the first game. 'Skippy '- A funny little baby mouse who you can use to climb walls and dig in the sand. Found in the first three games. 'Stu '- A magical crime-fighting woodchuck who destroys Hooga Hoogas and can throw you up into trees. Found in the first two games, but then becomes sick and has to leave Woldumar to get treatment. 'Shelly '- A baby snapping turtle who lived in Negamar and became the WolduWarriors' partner when everyone else disappeared. She sacrificed herself to save the boys. 'Phoebus '- An elderly red-eared slider turtle who allows you to ride on his shell, similar to Franklin but he's the only way to get up erosion. Found in the second and third games. 'Squirt '- A baby minnow who gives you unlimited air in the water. Only found in the second game. 'Hooty '- An old sage-like owl who lives in the hardwood forest and can fly you over the woods. Only found in the second game. 'Gerald '- A morbidly obese toad who has the same powers as Jumps, found in the third game. 'Voldemort '- A giant, intimidating snapping turtle who can smash boulders and large barrels with his shell. Found in the third game. '''Baby Triapodon - Will's Battle Friend, obtained by completing a bonus quest. He attacks enemies when Will is out. Teff '- The teleporting gray tree frog who's also Calvin's Battle Friend and can lick up enemies with his tongue. Counselors 'Lena '- The Camp Director of Woldumar. She's a nice person who works at the front desk and can give you helpful tips about pretty much anything. '''Ethan '- A helpful counselor who has numerous item shops at various parts of Woldumar. His job is taken over by Cody in the 4th game. 'Greg '- A weird guy who hangs out near the Paw Paw Loop and likes trapping Hooga Hoogas. 'Lito '- Probably the most magical dude at Woldumar. He's really fast, cool, and great at rapping. You have to race him numerous times and he frequently gets into mischief. 'Alex '- Who? 'Forrest '- Ethan's older brother, who hangs out in the Pine Forest and is a generally calm dude. 'Stephaney '- Lena's original second in command, who's also her polar opposite - she's extremely pessimistic and snarky. She helps you pond-dip. 'Sarah '- A fun-loving counselor who always seems to be happy, and claims to be the sister of Lito. 'Dani '- A mysterious woman who was shipwrecked on the Board of Water and Light property. 'Kevin '- Lena's current second-in-command, who enjoys hunting and doing weird, outdoorsy stuff. 'Genny '- Kevin's sister, who is very sarcastic. 'Peter '- A really cool dude who is one of the main counselors, and is very easygoing and funny. 'Amiee '- A counselor who is often found with little kids, and is also a lifeguard who can take you canoeing. 'Marilyn '- A lazy counselor who was the head of the CIT group. 'Josh '- Another cool guy, who is found at the pond. 'Jackie '- A counselor who was there for a short amount of time, and was found in the prairie. 'Nick '- A strange, lazy bearded man who disappears after a couple chapters of the fourth game. 'Rachael '- A strict counselor who played capture the flag in the woods with her group in the fourth game, not knowing that the flag was actually part of an ancient relic. 'Jess '- A counselor who takes the WolduWarriors up to South Manitou Island to search for the final relic piece. 'Chelsy '- Another new counselor in WolduWarriors 4, not much else is known about her. 'Bill '- A new counselor who inhabits the Ropes Course. 'Justin '- A morbidly obese junior counselor who's in cahoots with Beana and plots with her to tear down Woldumar. Other Good Guys 'Olive '- Zeke's little sister who has a group with her friends called the WolduWarriors Jr., who solve their own mysteries. She often appears at random times to try to aid the boys. 'Adeline '- Olive's enthusiastic little friend. 'Zoe '- Olive's even littler friend, who almost never speaks. 'Abby '- Olive's best friend in the 4th game, who seems to have replaced Adeline and Zoe. 'Mort, the Keeper of the Ort '- A helpful Tin Man-like creature who can take trail trash you find in the levels and exchange it for goodies. 'Ari '- Will's love interest, who has appeared at both Woldumar and a concert that Milford invaded. Hooga-Hoogas 'Joe '- Joe is a buff red Hooga Hooga who is currently dating Jixx. He's the strongest of the four and tries to act manly, but deep down he's a huge softie. He first helped the WolduWarriors defeat Gargantua and has been on their side ever since. 'Jixx '- The only female of the main four Hoogas, Jixx is athletic and most of the guys are attracted to her, even though she's dating Joe. She is also the babysitter of Tibblum, which angers her. She first appeared delivering a final blow to Shadowbutt in the first game. 'Jarl '- A wimpy dork of a Hooga-Hooga. He frequently does dubious things, including listening to singers whose main fanbases are eleven year old girls, and somehow has a girlfriend. However, he still is in love with Jixx, and frequently tries to "get swole" but his muscles droop. He is also ridiculously lazy and obsessed with video games and cheese sandwiches, making him Steven's best friend. 'Mo '- A Hooga-Hooga who used to be invincible, but then became obese and only got back in shape with the help of the WolduWarriors. He's quite young and energetic, and often hangs around with Joe and the others. 'Tibblum '- A toddler Hooga-Hooga who has a strange friendship with both Jixx and Steven, and he's actually Steven's battle friend. He is ridiculously strong for his age, and is frequently babysat by Jixx. He doesn't talk to any of the WolduWarriors except Steven. 'Mona '- Jarl's obsessive ex-girlfriend. She first appeared in the second game and was totally in love with Jarl, not knowing he just wanted to play "hard to get" with Jixx. She later revealed to be a spy for Shadowbutt, and broke up with Jarl, which caused him to bawl. After she is defeated, she disappears and is never seen again. 'Jerex '- An evil Hooga-Hooga who believes he's the king of the tribe, and for some reason has four arms and is also ridiculously strong. He has a couple henchmen and is occasionally aligned with Shadowbutt, but never is actually in power. 'Darak '- The true king of the Hooga-Hoogas, who's barely seen but is a nice and benevolent leader. '''Hibbs & Hobbes - Jerex's two bumbling henchmen who frequently get into arguments. Hibbs is scrawny and tries to act macho, while Hobbes is bigger but doesn't have many brain cells. Hoogans '- A strange sub-species of Hooga-Hoogas who live in the deeper parts of Woldumar, speak in an unintelligible language, and are quite reclusive. The Chief Hoogan is nice and calm, but some can be territorial. Creatures 'Triapodons - The clowns of Woldumar, these three strange creatures are frequently seen in conga lines and were originally aligned with Shadowbutt but were too lazy to do anything evil. Squinky, the leader, is the largest and looks like all the other Triapodons. Blinky is large too, but is also a cocky braggart, while Charles is the smallest and is lazy, meek, and quiet. Alfred Triapodon - The long-lost fourth member of the Triapodon Squad. He was always forgotten, and was jealous of the other brothers, so he joined up with Shadowbutt, but he as well ended up affiliated with the good guys. He has an Afro, and his face seems to resemble the Trollface. 9th Boss - An extremely laid-back dragon who frequents Woldumar. He has been brainwashed many, many times, but always manages to help the WolduWarriors. He has extremely powerful poisonous breath but is always too lazy to use it. The Duckweed Sloth - A massive creature who lives in the pond at Woldumar and preys on children. Despite having evil motives, he refuses to align with Shadowbutt and says he works alone. He is extremely protective of his babies and will leave the campers alone if they find the babies. Baddies Shadowbutt '- The evil tyrant lord who has schemed to take over Woldumar numerous times. His humanoid form resembles that of a mutated Hooga Hooga, but his true form is a tiny bug who, despite looking harmless, can bite people and force them to do his bidding. His reasons for taking over Woldumar seem to be unknown, except for his own selfishness. He usually forces henchmen to do his bidding, but when he is fought, he's actually quite powerful. He was finally defeated in the third game after trying to overthrow the Triapodon King, and was never seen or heard of again. 'Cagney '- Shadowbutt's right hand man, who's an orange Berryboy who talks in a 1920's gangster-style voice and smokes cigars frequently. He's very shady and lots of times tries to convince the WolduWarriors that he's on their side, but always shows up to sabotage them. After Shadowbutt is defeated, he joins forces with Beana. He is fought more than any other boss in the whole game. 'Adi '- A bratty, young girl who has a horrible temper. She's the brawniest of Shadowbutt's minions, because she has the ability to turn into a gigantic pig with super-strength. As a result, the counselors are terrified of her and always get her what she wants. She was once possessed by Shadowbutt's true form and turned into "Shadi", but the bug was removed. After Shadowbutt is defeated, she, too goes to work with Beana. 'Triapodon King - The ancient ruler of the Triapodons. Shadowbutt wanted to harness its power, so he attempted to bring it back to life. He eventually succeeded when his minions brought him the WolduCoins, and the Triapodon King came to life. It overthrew Shadowbutt and attempted to destroy the world, but was thankfully defeated and sealed back into history. Camo '- A childish shapeshifting creature who lives in the Prairie and can turn invisible at will. He was defeated early on, and then retreated to the Hardwood Forest, where he was found and once again got defeated. '''ORT '- Mort, the Keeper of the Ort's evil twin, who attempts to kill anyone who litters. 'Agatha '- An evil witch-like woman who seems to just normally tell stories to senior citizens, but can also fly on a broomstick and cast spells. She was defeated numerous times by 9th Boss. 'Lliw '- Will's evil clone, who resides at Negamar and frequently schemes with Shadowbutt. He is erased from existence at the end of the 3rd game. 'Barnbeast '- The living form of the Barn, who's gigantic and was the first boss of the game. '''The Sea Snake of Turtle Lagoon - A giant snake who resides underwater. He was defeated quite early, but reappeared in the final game under Adi's control. Mr. Gargantua - The demon frog who lives in the pond. He was defeated with the help of Joe. Fishby '- A gigantic fish that was caught at the Erosion Spot and was one of Shadowbutt's first helpers. '''Zoozs '- A strange old man who resided on the island across from Woldumar. Once fought, he was revealed to just be Cagney and many other Berryboys in disguise. '''The Oak Guardian - A living tree who was most likely under the control of Shadowbutt's bug form and lived at Sarah's Fort. Sewer Turtle - A gigantic turtle who lived in the Hunter's Drain and was asked by Shadi to guard a Shadow Antidote. Otil '- Lito's evil twin, who's even faster than him. '''Leafer '- A demonic pile of leaves who was brought to life by dark magic and appeared in the Hardwood Forest, but like every other boss, it was defeated easily. '''Head Miner - The leader of the Underground Miners, mole-like creatures who burrowed all over Woldumar, especially the prairie. Beana '''- A crass, loud, obnoxious woman who seems to have dubious similarities to Lena. She seems to hate Lena, and frequently gets in fights with her. She was originally aligned with Shadowbutt, but when he disappeared, she aligned with some other baddies and attempted to tear down Woldumar and replace it with a fast food chain. '''Dave Boss - 9th Boss's hipster brother, who is the complete opposite of him and is the leader of the attempt to make Woldumar into a fast food chain. Artillery Adams - Obese boys who are too lazy to chase the WolduWarriors, so they sit in gigantic cannons and fire cannonballs at them. They have even fatter and lazier brothers named Artillery Andrews. 'Milford '- Beana's cousin who is of ambiguous gender. It appeared at the One Erection convert to wreak havoc and used holograms of itself to distract the WolduWarriors. ...Other People 'Kevin '- Not to be confused with the counselor known as Kevin, this guy seems to hang out with Zeke at the other camp. He jokes around a lot and at first is thought to be gay. You take control of him and the other three in the last few chapters of the final game. Seems to be the equivalent of Will, kinda strong and well-rounded in terms of attacks. 'Shelby '- A girl who's a member of the four-person squad. She's quite nice and often seen talking with Kevin. Another pretty well-rounded character, however she can be seen as the equivalent of Calvin due to being the fastest. 'Lauren '- An extremely attractive girl who is the fourth member of the group. Usually seen talking to Zeke (obviously because she can't resist his manly charms) and seems to use rude language constantly. She's also playable, and can be seen as Steven's equivalent due to having just really weird stats/powers.